


Don't You Dare Ruin It || {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Could I get an imagine for number 12 from the smutty prompts list for Kakashi? ("This sofa costs fifteen thousand dollars, dont you dare ruin it” ‘guess ill just have to cum in you then') Thank you! ^_^
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 100





	Don't You Dare Ruin It || {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: Could I get an imagine for number 12 from the smutty prompts list for Kakashi? ("This sofa costs fifteen thousand dollars, dont you dare ruin it” ‘guess ill just have to cum in you then') Thank you! ^_^

Kakashi pinned you to the couch, his hands wandering every inch of your body. His touches sent a feeling of pleasure down every inch of your exposed skin. His erection fought against his underwear as the two of you wrestled around on the couch. His office had been the best place for the two of you to have some fun lately, he had spent so much time there that it was becoming his home away from home. 

The rough callouses on Kakashi’s hands rubbed against your waist as his hands trailed down your sides. Years of ninja work had been rough on his body. As his hands traveled down your waist, rubbing your throbbing cunt, you arched your back. His hand slowly trailed over the fabric of your underwear, the fabric dripping from your juices. “Look at you, you’re ready for me already.”

“Kashi...” You could barely contain yourself as he rubbed small circles on your clit. “I need you.”

“You need me what baby girl?” He smiled mischievously as he heard the desire in your voice. 

“I need you inside me.” You could barely get the words out through your pleasure. 

He pulled his underwear down, his erection standing before you. “As you wish princess.” Kakashi thrust quickly into you, pounding himself over and over again. Small grunts filled the room as his pace picked up. You placed your hands on his back, digging your nails into his skin. The pain made him wince, but he didn’t mind. It was a sign to show him that he was doing well. 

You endorphins threatened to overtake your senses as the heart between your thighs grew. You could feel your walls starting to tense around his length. Kakashi let small noises out as he felt yourself growing tighter around his cock. “You’re so tight baby. And so wet.” He was growing closer to his climax as well. “I don’t have much longer.”

You threw your head back against the pillows and that’s when it hit you. You had paid way to much money for this couch for him to ruin it with a stain. Especially one that would haunt you every time you knew other people were in the room. They wouldn’t know what it was, but you would always have that in the back of your mind. You placed your hands on his face, making him look you in the eyes. “Don’t you dare ruin this couch Kakashi. We paid a thousand dollars for this thing.”

Kakashi smirked through his bliss. “Guess I’ll just have to come in you then, won't I?” As he finished his sentence you felt warmth in your core as he painted your walls white with his seed.


End file.
